thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dec16Updates
December 31st, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - That Doesn't Go There 2016 *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Nutcracker in 3D: The Untold Story *What We Had to Watch: Pokemonth - Pokemon Black and White *Needs More Gay: Carol *Disneycember: Tinker Bell *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 21 *The Count Jackula Show: CJ Rants - Free Slave Leia *Yomarz: Yomarz Room Tour *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - The Reviewing 2: Review-nge *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Quickie - Manchester by the Sea *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Terrorform *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil Code: Veronica X - Conclusion *The Bargain Boy: The Spookmasters - RE7 Demo Part 4 December 30th, 2016 *Rocked Reviews: Top 10 Favorite Albums of 2016 *Disneycember: Mickey's Three Musketeers *Guru Larry: The Yogventures Scandal - The Full Story *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Quickie - Fences *Best for a Buck: Pokemon Fusion Nightmare *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Rogue One *Ask Lovecraft: A Conversation With a Goblin - Blame The French *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Awaken, My Love *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 25 December 29th, 2016 *Mud2MMO: Photon - The Recruit Review ft. The Nostalgia Critic *Stuff You Like: Mulan *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Harrison Ford Performances *Brad Tries: Milka Oreo Bar *Backlog Heroes: Binary Domain Part 7 *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Bible Adventures (NES) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil Code: Veronica X Parts 13-15 *Disneycember: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command December 28th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *The Cinema Snob: The Top 10 Cinema Snob Moments of 2016 *Awesome Comics: AC Theater - A Christmas Snydering *Chris Stuckmann: The Best Movies of 2016 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Wars *Disneycember: Inspector Gadget 2 *Ask Lovecraft: A Conversation With a Goblin - Literacy Matters *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver 2 Part 9 December 27th, 2016 *Vampire Reviews: Carmilla *Disneycember: Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Fences *Battle Geek Plus: Sinistar (1982) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Gilmore Girls - A Year in the Life (Fall) *Blood Splattered Cinema: Unboxing - The Bababook *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - GoT LP Ep. 2, Pt. 3 December 26th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Another 15 Screw-Ups of Atop the Fourth Wall *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: The Story of Chinese Gods *Lost in Adaptation: The Princess Diaries *The Count Jackula Show: CJ's War on Christmas - Twas The Night Before Christmas *Disneycember: The Little Mermaid - Ariel's Beginning *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Ocean Waves *Ask Lovecraft: A Conversation With a Goblin - Games People Play *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Why Him? *The Bargain Boy: The Spookmasters - RE7 Demo Part 3?! *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Rumbling Hearts Finale December 25th, 2016 *Specials: Merry Christmas 2016 *Rap Critic Reviews: The Best Christmas Rap Songs I've Ever Heard *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Jingle All The Way *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - The Infinite Vulcan *Disneycember: Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Building a New Buster Part 4 - The Eye of the Hurricane *One Movie Later: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Assassin's Creed *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 72 Review *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Games for Christmas *Film Brain: HMV Hollywood Classics Unwrapping *The Omega Geek: The Christmasing - The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus December 24th, 2016 *Linkara: Channel Awesome Holiday Video *WTFIWWY: Live - Cocks and Robbers *Game Den & Film Den: Edward Scissorhands Part 2 *The Yomarz Show: Santa Games *Disneycember: Cinderella III - A Twist in Time *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Home Alone *How About No: Garbage Christmas Games *The Omega Geek: The Christmasing - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Passengers *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil Code: Veronica X Parts 10-12 *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas Day 12 - 2 Foot Gummy Worm *Guru Larry: Another 5 Game Kickstarters That Ran Away With Your Money December 23rd, 2016 *Shark Jumping: 25 Days of Sharkmas - Peter Pan Live *Disneycember: The Fox and the Hound 2 *Calluna: Make Up! A Sailor Moon Retrospective - 1992 Anime Season 2 *The Count Jackula Show: CJ's War on Christmas - Nestor The Long Eared Donkey *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Assassin's Creed *Suede: Pokemon Journey Episode 20 *The Omega Geek: The Christmasing - Mickey's Christmas Carol *Ask Lovecraft: A Conversation With a Goblin - Smells *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: 4 Your Eyez Only *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 24 *MikeJ: Wootbox Unboxing December 22nd, 2016 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Passengers (w/Doug Walker) *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Harrison Ford Performances *Nash: Here There Be Dragons - Excalibur (Part 2) *Disneycember: Brother Bear 2 *The Omega Geek: The Christmasing - The Little Drummer Boy *Blood Splattered Cinema: Crossover - My Everyday Makeup *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Gilmore Girls - A Year in the Life (Summer) *Timid Jester: Holiday Greetings 2016 *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas Day 11 - Mini Slinky *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil Code: Veronica X Parts 7-9 *Battle Geek Plus: Kung Kwon Todd - Flames of Cinder *Lucky Six Short Films: The Amazing Spider-Man Series in 5 Seconds December 21st, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Dear Santa (w/The Nostalgia Critic) *Awesome Comics: Is Rogue One Better Than The Force Awakens? *Anime Abandon: Tendo Family Christmas Scramble *Shark Jumping: 25 Days of Sharkmas - Grease Live *Disneycember: Leroy & Stitch *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - I Am The Pretty Thing *MikeJ: Vantrue Dashcam Review *The AngryJoeShow: AJ Plays Battlefront VR *The Omega Geek: The Christmasing - The Stingiest Man In Town *Ask Lovecraft: A Conversation With a Goblin - Geography Lessons *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver 2 Part 8 December 20th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: I'll Be Home For Christmas *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity Review - Doom *Manny Man Does History: Presidents of the USA Part 2 *Disneycember: Bambi II *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Viewer Request Month: The Reviewing *Battle Geek Plus: The Empire Strikes Back Arcade (1985) *The Omega Geek: The Christmasing - How the Grinch Stole Christmas *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas Day 10 - Reindeer Poop December 19th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Elvira's House of Mystery Special #1 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Terror Of Mechagodzilla *Disneycember: Kronk's New Groove *Gaming Wildlife (show): First Look at Pokemon Moon *Specials: Awesome Build - Holiday Q&A *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Justice League Unlimited - Double Date *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - 10.0 Earthquake *The AngryJoeShow: Star Wars Rogue One *The Omega Geek: The Christmasing - T'was the Night Before Christmas *Ask Lovecraft: A Conversation With a Goblin - Edutainment *MikeJ: Coaster Crate Unboxing *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 17 December 18th, 2016 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Black Beatles by Rae Sremmurd *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Home Alone *Projector: Doctor Mordrid *Disneycember: Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Rogue One *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Star Wars: Rogue Squadron 2 - Rogue Leader (Gamecube) *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 71 Review *The Omega Geek: The Christmasing - Nestor the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Collateral Beauty *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas Day 9 - Flick-A-Chicken *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil Code: Veronica X Parts 4-6 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Building a New Buster Part 3 - Teaser Trailer *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 7, Episode 16 December 17th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Traffic Blows *Gaming Wildlife (show): If YouTube Help Were 100% Honest With Us *Sibling Rivalry: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *Rap Critic Reviews: The Worst Christmas Rap Songs I've Ever Heard *Game Den & Film Den: Edward Scissorhands, Part 1 *MarzGurl Presents: Wonderful Days (Sky Blue) *Disneycember: Tarzan II *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Stitched Up Heart at the Revolver Music Awards *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (Ent) - Fallen Hero *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *The Omega Geek: The Christmasing - A Claymation Christmas Celebration *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 23 December 16th, 2016 *Disneycember: Mulan II *The Count Jackula Show: CJ's War on Christmas - A Charlie Brown Christmas Special *The Last Angry Geek: Riffs - A Visit to Santa *The Omega Geek: The Christmasing - Frosty the Snowman *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: La La Land *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Jesse Leach of Killswitch Engage *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - The Universe Survival Arc & Super's Strategy *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas Day 8 - Mini Bowling *Ask Lovecraft: Andy Hopp *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: The Hamilton Mixtape December 15th, 2016 *Mud2MMO: Why Do We Pre-Order Games? *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Adam Sandler Performances *Hagan Reviews: The Adventures of Mark Twain *Shark Jumping: 25 Days of Sharkmas - The Sound of Music Live *Disneycember: The Lion King 1 1/2 *Rocked Reviews: Everyone Hates 2016 at the Revolver Music Awards *What We Had to Watch: Every Pokemon Walkthrough Ever *Stuff You Like: #NoPoo Will #Unglue Your Hair *The Omega Geek: The Christmasing - The Spirit of Christmas *Battle Geek Plus: Kung Kwon Todd - The Killer Instinct Tournament w/The Dom *Brad Jones: Midnight Gaming - Beavis & Butt-Head (Sega Genesis) *MasakoX: The Origins of Paata: My Pathfinder Campaign in Manga Form *Backlog Heroes: Overwatch Winter Wonderland December 14th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Silent Night, Bloody Night *Awesome Comics: Do the Star Wars Prequels Really Suck? *Anime Abandon: Itsudatte My Santa! *Disneycember: Stitch! The Movie *The Unmute Button: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Doctor Who: The Power of the Daleks *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - The Legacy of... Yamcha?! *The Omega Geek: The Christmasing - A Charlie Brown Christmas *Ask Lovecraft: Behind the Cookie *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - Parliament of Dreams *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas Day 7 - Satan's Spawn *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver 2 Part 7 December 13th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 12 Christmas Commercials *Shark Jumping: 25 Days of Sharkmas - The Wiz Live *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 19 *Diamanda Hagan: Highlander: Accidentally Accurate *Disneycember: Atlantis: Milo's Return *State of the Parks: The Hall of Presidents: So... Now What? *Battle Geek Plus: Star Wars Arcade (1983) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil Code: Veronica X Parts 1-3 December 12th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Ghostbusters: Past, Present, and Future *Lost in Adaptation: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, Part 2 *The Last Angry Geek: Critics & Creatures *Gaming Wildlife (show): Top 7 Worst Video Game Companie(s) Ever *Specials: Awesome Build - Jyn Erso's Blaster (Rogue One) *Disneycember: 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Rumbling Hearts, Chapters 10-12 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Is Dragon Ball Minus The True Origin Story? *Ask Lovecraft: Holly Cheer *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas Day 6 - Flying Glider December 11th, 2016 *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Gremlins *Disneycember: Tarzan & Jane *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Building a New Buster Part 2 - Re-Assembling The Avengers *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 70 Review *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - NES Classic Edition and Famicom Mini *Weekly Manga Recap: Keijo *The Count Jackula Show: Horror Block Unboxing December 2016 *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 22 December 10th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Not Reading The Comments On This One *Disneycember: The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *Projector: Office Christmas Party *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - What Is Guru Scared Of? *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Chrysalis *Sketches: Penny Gadget Goes Insane *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Office Christmas Party & Nocturnal Animals *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Sisterhooves Social *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas Day 5 - Sticky Creepy Crawly December 9th, 2016 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Bloody Moon *Rocked: Favorite Viewer Comments of 2016 *Disneycember: Cinderella II: Dreams Do Come True *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - BRA: A Brief Encounter *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Moonlight & Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life (Spring) *Ask Lovecraft: Season's Greetings *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Zingalamaduni by Arrested Development *Vangelus: WTF@TFW - The Big Popeyes Hupla December 8th, 2016 *Specials: Top 5 Best Adam Sandler Performances *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Your Name *Shark Jumping: 25 Days of Sharkmas - NBC's Hairspray Live! Vlog *Disneycember: Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *Calluna: Scooby & KISS: Rock N Roll Mystery Commentary *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas Day 4 - Chinese Finger Trap *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 22 - Capcom Bringing Back Old Franchises & Nintendo News *Lucky Six Short Films: Captain America: The First Avenger in 5 Seconds December 7th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: The Magic Christmas Tree *Awesome Comics: Legacy of Dragon Ball Z *Disneycember: The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - SiREN *Gaming Wildlife (show): Youngster Joey Calls *Ask Lovecraft: Evangelion *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver 2 Part 6 *Vangelus Reviews: Titans Return Nightbeat (Transformers Generations) December 6th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas *Toons These Days: Sonic the Hedgehog's Shoes - What Chu Got? *Needs More Gay: The Gay Deceivers *Disneycember: An Extremely Goofy Movie *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening *Specials: Awesome Build - Planet of the Apes Makeup *Battle Geek Plus: PlayStation Experience 2016 *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Battlerite *Diamanda Hagan: Hardcore Harry Smacked My B*tch Up *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragon Ball Evolution and The Hollywood Curse *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas Day 3 - Metal DIY Model Car December 5th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic 2015 Holiday Special *Dom Reviews: The Script for Harry Potter and the Cursed Child *Disneycember: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity Review - House of the Dead *Rocked Reviews: Riffage - Blur: Coffee And TV *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Rumbling Hearts, Chapter 7-9 *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 69 Review *Ask Lovecraft: ASMR *Easy Mode Go: Ep. 13 - What Role Does Comedy Play After Election 2016? *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast - Episode 21 December 4th, 2016 *Anime Abandon: Angel Sanctuary *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Die Hard *Disneycember: Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Building a New Buster Part 1: Secret Origins *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) - Repression *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Incarnate *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Final Fantasy (NES) *Weekly Manga Recap: Lucy, Take Off All Your Clothes *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas Day 2 - Fart Whistle *Vangelus: Interview with ThreeA's Gregory Prout (TFcon Chicago 2016) *Brad Jones: The Making of Jesus, Bro! Day 7 December 3rd, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - USB in the D *One Hit Wonderland: Beds Are Burning by Midnight Oil *Disneycember: Belle's Magical World *Rap Critic Reviews: Black Beatles - Rae Sremmurd ft. Gucci Mane *Rocked Reviews: Dreamshade - Vibrant *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Ep. 18 *Diamanda Hagan: You Probably Shouldn't Cook This - American Kedgeree *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Luna Eclipsed *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Rules Don't Apply & Incarnate December 2nd, 2016 *Rocked Reviews: Regretting the Past: Limp Bizkit - Results May Vary *Disneycember: Aladdin and the King of Thieves *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas Day 1 - Inflatable Lightsaber *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Moana *Vangelus Reviews: Titans Return Hardhead *Ask Lovecraft: PSA December 1st, 2016 *Disneycember: The Return of Jafar *Specials: Walter's Top 10 Best Robin Williams Performances Part 2 *Terror Obscura: Retro Horror and What It Says About Us - Make Horror Great Again *Stuff You Like: Hitch *Anifile: BFT - The Greatest Story Ever Told *MMO Grinder: Winning Putt *Brad Tries: Doritos Roulette *Backlog Heroes: Binary Domain Part 6 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 21 - Marvel vs Capcom 4 Confirmed? & Nintendo Amusement Park at Universal Studios Category:Content Category:Updates